


An Immortals wish

by Seven_of_spades



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gods au kinda, Other, how do you tag stuff, if you see one no you didn't, meaning I didn't check for typos, no beta because we die like george in manhunt, philza is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_of_spades/pseuds/Seven_of_spades
Summary: He steeled his nerves, raising his hand to the large, ornate oaken doors in front of him. He hesitated a moment, closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. This is what he wanted, he told himself. He opened his eyes, set his mouth into a  grim line, his expression turned to one of determination. He pushed open the doors.Basically wilbur is a god and wants to walk among mortals, so he makes a deal
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	An Immortals wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is some random au I made up. Im not the most proud of it, but I figured I would post it anyway.

Sunlight filtered into the hallway in slanted beams. Among their light specks of dust could be seen twirling around in the slanted golden bars. He steeled his nerves, raising his hand to the large, ornate oaken doors in front of him. He hesitated a moment, closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. This is what he wanted, he told himself. He opened his eyes, set his mouth into a grim line, his expression turned to one of determination. He pushed open the doors.

He walked the length of the room in hurried strides, his trailing robes swishing around his ankles. He barely took any notice of the large columns that lined his path or the large stained glass windows that painted the room in colors. Instead his attention was on the being sat in the throne on the opposite side of the room. There was a plush, green, carpeted path that led to an obsidian dias. Then there was the throne. A grand silver seat, utterly bejewelled, inlaid with diamond and emeralds among other stones. Atop it lounged the aforementioned being, otherwise known as "the protector".  
Behind the throne was the head of a dragon with an ornate sword stuck through it, like a grotesque sheath. On either side of the head were two woven tapestries. Both tapestries depicted one man, the creator, adorned in his usual green clothes and black shawl, wings spread wide. One depicted him holding the universe in his palm the other showed him mid battle, netherite sword in hand. 

The being on the throne however was not the creator, for he had abandoned us long ago. The being on the throne spoke first.  
" Ah, my muse. What is it that you require?"  
" Should I not be asking you that?" The muse asked. Not bothering to hide his slightly snappish tone or his stiffened posture.  
" Had you come to fulfill me you would have knocked. There is something you desire, and so will you tell?" The protector asked him, leaning forward, resting their cheek in their hand, proper up on the arm of the chair. The muse could hear the smile on their voice, not that they had a physical one. That did nothing to quell his growing unease.  
" I wish to join him, to walk among the worldbound. To show I too am capable of creation greater than notes on a page." He heard the protector laugh.  
" You are the muse, is it not your purpose to create the melody's of the world?"

" A melody is no use without an audience, just as a pen is without paper. I wish to write a symphony and hear their praises" the muse argued. Looking challengingly at the protector. He had known this would not be an easy task, but he had expected the resistance.  
" And what, do tell, is your plan?" The protector leaned back in the throne, shifting. They gestured around with their arms, golden jewelry clinking slightly as they did so.  
" You see the extent of the light, it is mine to protect. Should you symphony raise to a cacophony of screams who is at fault? The one conducting the orchestra or the one who made the event. This burden falls to me, another mountain on the blades of my back. Enlighten me, what do you plan, for nothing is free."

The muse took a moment, this was unexpected. He had planned for a battle of wills much like a duel, instead he was to argue like one would for a court. He thought to himself what was it that he could pay, no possession of his would be worthwhile to the protector. A soft clinking was heard as the protector tapped their armoured finger upon the arm of the throne. The clicks rang on in the silence that had fallen across the room, so weighted it seemed to fall even beyond the throne halls walls. Soon, the slow tapping increased speed, along with the impatient sweeping of the protector's tail.

" You have had your time." they started suddenly. " And mine is not yours to waste, so be gone." Lifting one hand and gesturing towards the door.

" But did you not just tell me that for a price I could have my chance?" The muse asked, anger bubbling below the words like lava might under a cave. He looked directly at the sphere that accounted for the protector's face. They had seemingly distracted themselves by looking at the tinted glass mosaic that composed the windows. When they noticed that he was not leaving, they tilted their head to look down upon him.  
The protector placed their hands down on the arms of the chair before rising to their feet. The protector glanced down at him again before walking the length of the room. Their regal strides were accompanied by the shifting of the fabric of their tunic and pants which were layered over a black bodysuit. A light jingling sound accompanied each step, as the chains that adorned the sheer fabric that draped from their shoulders to their wrists swung together, from their neck hung an eye of ender. When the protector was mere steps away from the door, the muse decided it was not the time to save face.  
" I will part with anything you shall deem worthy payment." The muse called out. That caught the attention of the protector, as they stopped their steps and turned to observe the muse. There was something in the way the protector stood, looking at him that almost made him regret the offer.  
" You are certain your symphony will come to its rightful close?"  
" What other end is there, I am a conductor not a player, the music is not mine to play." He reassured me.  
" You say you are willing to pay any price? Even your own memory. Would you say they are of equal worth?" The muse felt his expression change to one of shock. His own memory, surely not, he couldn't. But he could see the way the protector looked down at him, daring him to accept, taunting him.  
" If you deem them worth them same then it is a price I will pay." The muse told him. The protector seemed to look him up and down, appraising him. He felt a smug grin tug at the corners of his mouth and tried his best to keep his expression neutral.  
The protector sighed,  
" I shall take a piece of your memory, as payment. As insurance I will take the rest, upon your third death in the realm of the worldbound they shall return to you." The protector declared. They reached out into the air beside them. A large sythe materialized in the protector's hand. With a smooth swing it came down towards the muse's head. With a sickening sound the world went black.

to the darkness he asked his name. It's response went unheard. Suddenly the black around him was sucked away along with his memories.

Wilbur awoke to a blinding brightness, squinting against the harsh light he glanced around. He groaned slightly as he twisted. He felt pain everywhere, probably from falling asleep leaning against a tree. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he glanced around at his surroundings, at the sun and grass.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end! Wooo! Hell yeah you did it! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
